Still her hero
by wholedamntime
Summary: C'era bisogno di tutta la squadra per quella semplice missione: un oggetto di sicura provenienza aliena da identificare e mettere al sicuro. Nulla che non avessero già fatto altre volte. Jemma fece un passo avanti, poggiando il piede proprio su quella mattonella che il suo collega aveva saltato.


**Still her hero**

C'era bisogno di tutta la squadra per quella semplice missione: un oggetto di sicura provenienza aliena da identificare e mettere al sicuro.  
Nulla che non avessero già fatto altre volte.  
Si trovavano all'interno di un piccolo appartamento al secondo piano e si muovevano rapidamente ma con cautela per uscire di lì il prima possibile.  
Ward era in testa, alle sue spalle Fitz e Simmons, parte importante all'interno della missione, chiudeva l'agente May.  
L'agente Coulson e Skye li stavano aspettando nel bus, davanti alla scala antincendio del condominio.  
Erano nei pressi della cucina, pochi metri li separavano dalla finestra che avrebbe concesso loro di uscire quando Ward sentì dei rumori provenire dal corridoio fuori l'appartamento. Si voltò verso gli scienziati e fece cenno a Fitz di sbrigarsi. Il ragazzo saltò una mattonella e fu subito alle spalle dell'agente, che mostrò una mano a Simmons, facendole segno di stare ferma, avendo udito un rumore più forte.  
Rimasero in silenzio e immobili per una manciata di secondi, finché Ward non diede il via libera.  
Jemma fece un passo avanti, poggiando il piede proprio su quella mattonella che il suo collega aveva saltato.  
Si udì un rumore metallico di ingranaggi e la mattonella sprofondò di un paio di millimetri.  
La biochimica rimase immobile appoggiando delicatamente anche l'altro piede.  
Fitz si voltò chiamandola.  
"Simmons", disse con un tono preoccupato, conosceva quel tipo di rumore, anche troppo bene, ci aveva lavorato per un lungo periodo di tempo.  
May fece per muovere un passo verso Simmons, ma Leo la bloccò allungando il braccio. Nessuno doveva muoversi di un millimetro, non sapevano se vi erano altri marchingegni sotto al pavimento.  
"Ward", disse voltandosi verso l'agente alle sue spalle. "Chiama Coulson immediatamente. Simmons, non ti muovere. Cerca di mantenere il peso esattamente dove è".  
Grant portò una mano all'orecchio, levandosi l'auricolare e passandolo all'ingegnere, che lo prese e lo mise.  
"Agente Coulson", iniziò cercando le parole adatte da pronunciare. "Abbiamo un codice R394", continuò alzando lo sguardo. "Bomba a pressione", terminò puntando i suoi occhi dentro quelli della collega.

La squadra artificieri dello S.H.I.E.L.D. chiamata da Phil arrivò in breve tempo, mettendo al sicuro condomini e lavoratori. Dedicandosi poi all'analisi dell'abitazione nel quale si trovava il team 616.  
Coulson aprì la porta dell'appartamento, entrando seguito da Skye.  
"Gli artificieri hanno assicurato che non ci sono altri ordigni, potete muovervi", affermò avvicinandosi a Simmons e iniziando a tracciare un cerchio con un fucile a vernice.  
"E' stato stabilito che il diametro è circa di un metro", continuò. "La carica esplosiva è molto alta, Simmons, è importante che tu non ti muova. Gli artificieri hanno localizzato il punto esatto dell'ordigno, dall'angolo della stanza proveranno con una telecamera a passare sotto al pavimento per capirne la tipologia e i componenti".  
Skye incrociò le braccia, portando poi una mano davanti la bocca.  
Jemma annuì e poi guardò Fitz che non aveva ancora mosso un passo, nonostante fosse sicuro.  
"Le disposizioni prevedono l'abbandono del piano. Dovremmo scendere tutti quanti di sotto", sospirò. "Mi dispiace, Simmons", concluse.  
"Non c'è problema, Sir". Era la prima volta che parlava da quando aveva messo piede sulla mattonella. Aveva detto quattro parole, ma da quelle si poteva percepire la tensione che provava.  
Coulson la guardò con affetto, prima di poggiare una mano sulla spalla di Skye per indirizzarla verso la porta.  
"Non conosco queste cose", iniziò l'hacker sfuggendo alla presa di Coulson e avvicinandosi ai due scienziati. "Se la...", esitò. "La bomba, è a pressione, non possiamo sostituire Simmons con qualcosa che abbia il suo stesso peso?", domandò.  
Fitz scosse la testa abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento. "No", disse.  
"Non ho ancora avuto modo di osservare l'ordigno o la composizione, ma dal rumore della molla di azionamento posso dire che è molto sensibile, c'è il rischio che il minimo spostamento o variazione di peso possa far saltare tutto".  
Skye sospirò rassegnata, un'altra mano si posò sulla sua spalla, ma questa volta era May, che la condusse fuori. Ward le seguì, mentre Leo non si mosse.  
"Fitz", esclamò Coulson oramai sull'uscio.  
Il ragazzo si voltò, scuotendo la testa.  
Bastò quel solo movimento per far uscire l'agente.  
"Fitz, devi andartene", esclamò Jemma una volta che furono rimasti soli.  
Sentiva una certa pressione, tutto dipendeva da lei, dal suo stare immobile, dal suo non perdere l'equilibrio, dal suo non stancarsi.  
Tra le mani aveva il manico della valigetta contenente parte della loro attrezzatura, la stringeva così forte che le facevano male i palmi.  
Era spaventata.  
Sentiva i muscoli tesi.  
"Non me ne vado", rispose il ragazzo.  
Jemma chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro, la situazione era già difficile da sopportare, non voleva litigare con il suo migliore amico.  
"Fitz", ripeté esasperata. "Devi. È pericoloso rimanere. Ti prego", continuò cercando fermezza nella voce.  
"Jemma", iniziò Leo. "Non puoi rimanere da sola, lo sai meglio di me che dopo un tot di tempo i muscoli si intorpidiranno e la stanchezza di farà sentire. Serve qualcuno che stia qui e che ti faccia rimanere vigile".  
"Ce la posso fare. Va via", provò a convincerlo ancora.  
Non voleva e non l'avrebbe lasciata per nessun motivo, aveva già rischiato di perderla una volta, a causa di quel maledetto virus Chitauriano.  
Le si avvicinò, stando attento a non superare la circonferenza che Coulson aveva precedentemente tracciato.  
"Ricordi le parole che mi hai detto tempo fa?", le domandò. "Nel mio bunk, dopo il salto...", lasciò la frase in sospeso volontariamente.  
"Sono stato con te all'interno del laboratorio, cercando una cura. Dandoti speranza quando non ne avevi. Non me ne vado", concluse avvicinandosi allo sgabello accanto al bancone dell'angolo cottura e sedendovici sopra incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Jemma sospirò, sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a smuoverlo dalla sua decisione, lo avrebbe fatto anche lei.  
Sentì un brivido e si voltò.  
La finestra era aperta, si era sicuramente alzato il vento.  
"Fitz", disse. "Potresti chiudere la finestra, gentilmente?"  
"Certo", rispose alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la parete. "Hai freddo?", le chiese.  
"Non tantissimo".  
"Vuoi la mia gia...", continuò, bloccandosi poi ricordando che non poteva. Non dovevano in alcun modo sfasare il peso.  
"Ricordi quando siamo rimasti a piedi nel mezzo del nulla?", domandò lei sorridendo.

_Percorrevano una piccola strada immersa nella campagna scozzese, con andamento regolare. Fortunatamente non c'era molto traffico, sarebbero arrivati presto.  
Il cielo era candido e stava ricominciando a nevicare.  
Il ragazzo alla guida accelerò lievemente e aumentò la marcia in quarta, ma la macchina non gli rispose, guardò il cambio controllando di averla fatta entrare correttamente. Scalò in terza rallentando e poi ancora in seconda.  
Il contachilometri scese a 50km/h, per poi calare vertiginosamente a 20km/h e ancora a 0km/h, facendo spegnere l'automobile.  
"Che cosa è successo?", domandò la donna seduta al posto del passeggero.  
"Non ne ho idea", rispose lui. "La spia della batteria lampeggia. Non penso sia l'alternatore. Potrebbe essere l'olio, o la pompa della benzina", concluse provando a rimettere in moto, ma ottenendo solamente un rumore sofferente.  
"Scendo a controllare, mettiti al posto del guidatore", le disse chiudendosi il cappotto e mettendosi la sciarpa.  
Aprì il cofano tirando la leva sotto al volante e scese.  
Non credeva facesse così freddo, si strinse nel cappotto, mentre sentiva il vento congelargli il naso e i fiocchi di neve posarsi sui capelli.  
Controllò l'olio sfilando il filtro ma risultava essere tutto apposto. Abbassò lievemente il cofano e fece cenno a Jemma di provare a rimettere in moto.  
La donna girò la chiave, la macchina non si mise in moto, ma la lancetta della benzina salì e poi riscese velocemente.  
Fitz si avvicinò al finestrino che la donna aveva abbassato.  
"Spingo da dietro, prova a mettere in moto e premere sull'acceleratore", le disse.  
Simmons annuì e portò la mano al cilindro, levò il freno a mano e la macchina si mosse di pochi centimetri. Girò la chiave e premette sul pedale. Nulla.  
Riprovò più e più volte, ma non aveva intenzione di muoversi.  
Leo fece un paio di saltelli sul posto per riscaldarsi e si strofinò le mani sulle braccia, poi le rimise sul cofano posteriore e spinse.  
All'ennesimo tentativo la macchina si accese anche se solo per pochi istanti.  
Jemma si voltò verso il collega che le disse di riprovare ancora e lei lo fece.  
Altre due, tre, quattro volte, quando finalmente si mise in moto. Per evitare di farla spegnere, Jemma mise la seconda e andò lenta, per permettere a Fitz di montare.  
"Brrr", disse il ragazzo una volta salito sul sedile del passeggero. Era infreddolito, sentiva le mani e il naso congelati, aveva dei fiocchi di neve tra i capelli che provò a levare scuotendoli.  
Jemma allungò la mano verso il cruscotto e girò la manopola per accendere l'aria calda, ma non appena premette il pulsante, la macchina ebbe un singulto e la ragazza velocemente spense tutto.  
"Dammi una mano a levare il cappotto", disse all'uomo porgendogli il braccio sinistro.  
Levata una manica, sfilò anche l'altra. Non amava guidare con la giacca, le dava fastidio e le intralciava i movimenti.  
Si alzò leggermente dal sedile tirandolo via e dandolo a Fitz.  
"Mettilo", gli disse. "Stai congelando".  
Non se lo fece ripetere due volte, lo allargò e se lo poggiò sopra come se fosse una coperta.  
Adesso stava decisamente meglio.  
Incrociò le dita, sperando questa volta di procedere senza ulteriori impedimenti._

"Se ci penso ho ancora freddo", esclamò Fitz tornando a sedere sullo sgabello facendola ridere.

L'agente Coulson affiancava il capitano della squadra artificieri, osservavano il monitor sul quale a breve sarebbero state proiettate le immagini riprese dalla microcamera inserita tra il pavimento e il soffitto.  
Nell'angolo più lontano dalla bomba uno degli specialisti prese in mano un frullino, con un laser controllò le giuste direzioni e poi appoggiò la punta. Iniziò a ruotare la leva dapprima lentamente, cercando di fare il minor numero di vibrazioni possibili.  
La tensione era elevata e si percepiva nei respiri di ogni persona all'interno di quella stanza, se non si fossero compresi i componenti dell'ordigno, o la manifattura, sarebbe stato impossibile portare la biochimica fuori da quell'edificio.  
Dopo un tempo che parve interminabile, la punta andò a vuoto, segno che era riuscita a forare il soffitto. La piccola telecamera venne inserita e agganciata a dei tubi malleabili, che avrebbero permesso di controllarne e direzionarne i movimenti.  
La luce affiancata all'obiettivo venne accesa e la microcamera iniziò il suo percorso.  
Due specialisti attraverso dei laser puntati al soffitto, cercavano di creare un percorso agibile e rapido.  
Vennero superate alcune travi e lo spesso strato di materiale isolante, quando finalmente sullo schermo apparvero dei fili collegati ad una scatola di ferro di media grandezza.  
"A destra", ordinò il comandante della squadra.  
L'agente girò verso destra in modo delicato il tubo che teneva in mano.  
"No...", esclamò Skye portando tutte e due le mani davanti alla bocca.  
Sullo schermo apparve qualcosa che nessuno avrebbe mai voluto vedere.  
Non era solo una bomba a pressione, ma anche a tempo e i minuti rimanenti erano decisamente pochi per agire con calma.

L'apparente calma di Skye si stava tramutando in odio.  
Tra i presenti era colei che più mostrava il suo nervosismo, non che Ward o May non fossero preoccupati, ma erano addestrati a controllare ciò che provavano, lei no.  
Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e osservò Coulson parlare a bassa voce con il comandante, stavano sicuramente decidendo come agire.  
Passò una mano tra i capelli spostandoli verso un lato e incrociò le braccia posando il mento sul pugno chiuso.  
Un timer, un maledetto timer, uno stupido e dannato timer, come quello di un forno a microonde.  
Cambiò nuovamente posizione, chiuse gli occhi e trasportata dai pensieri che aveva appena formulato nella sua testa, iniziò a ricordare quella che era stata la sua disavventura con i forni a microonde.

_"Qualcuno sa perché il microonde non funziona più?", urlò Skye sapendo che nessuno le avrebbe risposto poiché si trovava da sola nella piccola cucina del Bus.  
Riaprì lo sportello prendendo il piatto e posandolo sul piano cottura.  
Controllò che la presa fosse inserita e percorse tutto il filo con la mano per verificare che non ci fosse nessuna rottura.  
Lo spostò e lo riposizionò più più volte, ma continuava a non funzionare.  
Decise quindi di prenderlo in braccio e portarlo giù al laboratorio, nessuno meglio di Fitz avrebbe potuto svelare l'arcano.  
Mise una mano sotto e con l'altro bracciò lo circondò dall'alto, non fece in tempo a tirarlo su e sistemarlo che il retro del forno cadde rovinosamente a terra, facendo spaventare l'hacker che poggiò il tutto sul piano cottura e raccolse i pezzi caduti, credendo di essere stata lei la colpevole.  
Lo osservò e provò a sistemarlo, ma mancavano le viti che lo tenevano saldo al resto, si riabbassò quindi per cercarle, ma non le trovò. Eppure non potevano essere arrivate troppo lontane.  
"Di bene in meglio!", esclamò sarcastica aggrappandosi al bordo del tavolo per tirarsi su.  
Cambiò il motivo della discesa, ma andò comunque al laboratorio.  
"FitzSimmons!", disse aprendo la porta ed entrando. "Ho avuto un piccolo problema con il microonde", continuò puntando il dito verso il piano superiore. "Non è che avreste un paio di viti piccole?".  
"Hai detto microonde?", le chiese Jemma lasciando ciò a cui stava lavorando e levandosi i grandi occhiali protettivi dagli occhi.  
Skye annuì. "Non si accendeva, così l'ho spostato e la parte posteriore è letteralmente caduta in terra".  
"Skye, non hai letto il post-it attaccato lateralmente?", domandò Fitz affiancandosi alla collega.  
"Post-it?". No, non aveva visto nulla, per quale motivo qualcuno avrebbe dovuto annotare qualcosa su un forno?  
La risposta alla domanda arrivò senza nemmeno il bisogno di pronunciarla.  
"Ho avuto il permesso di Coulson di utilizzare la resistenza del microonde per verificare delle cose", disse Fitz. "Ecco perché non funziona. Abbiamo messo un post-it per farlo sapere a tutti".  
Skye era perplessa.  
"Avete smontato un forno per fare degli esprimenti?", domandò.  
"Verifiche", la corresse Jemma.  
"Non ci credo!", esclamò l'hacker allargando le braccia e voltandosi per abbandonare il laboratorio.  
Tornò al piano superiore, rimise il forno al suo posto e si andò a chiudere nel suo bunk._

"Fitz, hai preso il cacciavite?", domandò Simmons seguendo il ragazzo verso la cucina.  
Avevano terminato tutte le verifiche ed erano in procinto di riposizionare la resistenza al suo posto.  
"Mi tieni un attimo le viti?", chiese Fitz a Simmons allungandole la scatolina che le conteneva.  
Si avvicinò al forno per spostarlo quando notò qualcosa che fino a qualche giorno prima non era presente.  
"E questo?", disse facendo segno alla collega di avvicinarsi.  
Sulla parte superiore del microonde erano state attaccate due etichette adesive stampate.  
"SOLO CIBO", diceva la prima.  
"ASSOLUTAMENTE NO SCIENZA IN QUESTO MICROONDE".  
L'autrice era ben trovabile.  
"Skye", esclamarono in coro i due scienziati.

La stanchezza alle braccia iniziava a farsi sentire.  
Jemma chiuse gli occhi, fece un respiro profondo e passò la valigetta nell'altra mano. Ogni tot di tempo cambiava, per sentirne meno il peso.  
Aveva pensato di provare a poggiarla in terra, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio, era troppo pericoloso.  
Fitz la osservava quasi impotente, ha provato a farla distrarre per alleggerire la tensione, ma sono istanti, piccoli momenti che poi passano e ti fanno tornare alla mente tutto il peso che porti sulle spalle.  
"Simmons, ce la puoi fare", le disse deciso. "Non ci devi pensare. Sconfiggere la stanchezza è una questione mentale. Lo sai meglio di me che attraverso la mente puoi convincerti di qualsiasi cosa".  
Jemma sorrise, ma fu un sorriso stanco, quasi senza speranza. Leo poté notare che non c'era il suo solito ottimismo e la sua voglia di scoprire.  
Questa era una delle cose che gli dava più fastidio, non era persona che esprimeva i suoi sentimenti, ma soffriva interiormente nel vedere le persone a lui care in stati come quello. Avevano vissuto fianco a fianco per molto tempo e ricordava ogni singola volta che uno dei due aveva avuto un momento nel quale il morale era sottoterra, lo avevano affrontato insieme ed era passato. Questa volta era diverso, sapeva che una battuta, un film o un'uscita non avrebbe riportato la gioia sul volto della donna.  
Si alzò e le si avvicinò.  
"Vorrei poter fare qualcosa di più", esclamò.  
Simmons scosse la testa. "Hai fatto più di quanto avresti dovuto standomi accanto. Ma c'è una sola cosa che ti chiedo".  
"Dimmi".  
"Vai giù", disse solamente.  
Leo fece per parlare, ma prima che potesse ribattere con una sola sillaba la donna riprese la parola e continuò.  
"Tu sei uno dei pochi che potrebbe capire come disinnescare l'ordigno. Fitz, sei uno dei più brillanti ingegneri esistenti al mondo e io non so quanto ancora potrò resistere. Vai giù a osservare quella dannata bomba. Capisci come disinnescarla e se non ci riesci, esci, uscite, porta fuori il team".  
"Jemma", iniziò lui.  
"Ti prego", lo bloccò di nuovo. "Starmi accanto al momento non ci è d'aiuto. Ti chiedo solo questo", concluse abbassando lo sguardo e cambiando di mano la valigetta.  
Fitz la guardò, avrebbe voluto allungare una mano e stringere la sua per rassicurarla, ma non poteva, si limitò quindi a sorridere lievemente e controvoglia. Non la voleva lasciare, ma sapeva che ciò che aveva detto era in parte vero.  
"Cinque minuti", le disse prima di avviarsi verso l'uscio. "Sarò di ritorno tra cinque minuti", concluse uscendo e lasciando la porta aperta dietro di sé.  
Jemma lentamente spostò la valigetta nella mano sinistra, prendendo con la destra il cellulare dalla tasca. Effettuava ogni movimento con delicatezza e cercando di spostare il peso il meno possibile.  
Digitò il primo numero che aveva imparato a memoria da bambina e una voce familiare rispose.  
"Ciao, papà".

"Fitz", esclamò Coulson vedendo entrare il ragazzo. "Come sta?", domandò subito dopo.  
"Stanca", rispose lui. "La valigetta dei D.W.A.R.F.s non aiuta, pesa molto e le sta intorpidendo le braccia".  
"Stavamo per chiamarti", continuò Coulson. "Devi vedere questo".  
Gli fece strada, portandolo davanti al piccolo monitor in bianco e nero che in quadrava lo scorrere del tempo.  
"Bastardi", esclamò involontariamente rendendosi conto che avevano a che fare con una bomba ad orologeria.  
Sentì un moto di rabbia salire.  
"C'è solo una persona all'interno di questa stanza che può salvarla", disse Coulson voltandosi verso il ragazzo, che annuì e si sedette sulla sedia più vicina allo schermo.  
Afferrò un pezzo di carta e una penna e senza nemmeno chiedere al suo superiore, iniziò a dare indicazioni all'agente che direzionava la microcamera.  
Doveva osservarne la composizione.  
La fece spostare in avanti e indietro, provarono a farla arrivare dalla parte opposta della scatola, ma con scarsi risultati a causa del volume che impediva il passaggio.  
I fili di innesco erano sicuramente nella parte non raggiungibile.  
"Ho bisogno di una pinza con manico", iniziò prendendo il foglietto e alzandosi dalla sedia. "La trivella che avete usato per il foro e due videocamere da collegare allo schermo", guardò Coulson che annuì e fece segno agli artificieri di mettersi all'opera. "Avrei anche bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiuti a portare l'attrezzatura al piano di sopra", concluse imbracciando lo schermo e prendendo la pinza che gli stavano porgendo.  
Camminava velocemente, trattenendosi dal non correre, andando verso la porta.  
"Devo accedere dalla pavimentazione al piano superiore, ho bisogno di sentire la molla mentre lavoro, da qui il rumore verrebbe coperto totalmente", spiegò anticipando quella che sarebbe sicuramente stata una delle domande che qualcuno avrebbe posto.  
"Skye", disse rivolgendosi all'hacker. "Hai la possibilità di ricevere l'immagine della telecamera, al van?".  
Il suo tono era autoritario e deciso, doveva sbrigarsi e fare tutto alla perfezione, non poteva lasciare nulla al caso. Il tempo scorreva troppo velocemente.  
L'hacktivist annuì prendendo il cellulare e digitando qualcosa rapidamente.  
"Ho bisogno che teniate d'occhio il conto dal van mentre lavoro e che mi aggiorniate ogni due minuti", spiegò ancora.  
"Sei sicuro di non aver bisogno di aiuto?", domandò Coulson. Sapeva che era un mostro dell'ingegneria, lo aveva scelto e voluto nel suo team proprio per questo, ma era sotto pressione e voleva essere sicuro che il ragazzo sapesse a che cosa andava incontro.  
Fitz non rispose ma annuì solamente, dirigendosi al piano di sopra.

Jemma era ad occhi chiusi e respirava profondamente, la telefonata avuta con i genitori l'aveva destabilizzata. Ovviamente non aveva detto loro che era in piedi su una bomba e che molto probabilmente sarebbe saltata in aria, solo non voleva rischiare di dover abbandonare tutti senza aver avuto modo di salutare, aveva già vissuto un'esperienza simile e per quanto fosse andata per la meglio, ne era comunque uscita cambiata.  
Sentì dei rumori provenire da davanti a sé e aprì gli occhi osservando Fitz poggiare a terra delle cose e levarsi la giacca, rimanendo in gilet.  
"Il gilet della tazza", disse al ragazzo, che la guardò spaesato per poi osservarsi. Jemma sorrise, ripensando al potere che un oggetto esercitava sulla memoria.

_Si trovavano nella cucinetta del Bus, Skye e Jemma erano vicino al frigo, mentre Fitz sedeva su uno sgabello dall'altra parte del tavolo, sorseggiando qualcosa dalla sua tazza.  
"Simmons", iniziò Skye sottovoce avvicinandosi alla biochimica. "Hai notato che Fitz è vestito come la sua tazza?", concluse ridacchiando.  
Jemma si voltò verso il ragazzo.  
Leo indossava una giacca nera, una delle sue classiche camicie bianche con un gilet verde e una cravatta dello stesso colore, ma a righe.  
La sua tazza era effettivamente identica, sul davanti era disegnato un mezzo busto senza testa di un qualcuno abbigliato nello stesso identico modo, solamente che il gilet era a quadretti verdi e non in tinta unita.  
La cosa divertente agli occhi della biochimica non fu tanto l'abbinamento del giovane con l'oggetto, quanto più il fatto che quella tazza gliel'aveva regalata lei tempo addietro, considerandola adatta all'ingegnere.  
Non gli fece mai notare questa cosa sapendo che lo avrebbe messo in imbarazzo, ma ogni volta che lui usava quella tazza, inevitabilmente osservava il modo in cui era vestito._

"Cosa?", le domandò ancora confuso.  
Lei scosse la testa e gli chiese a cosa servissero tutte quelle cose.  
"Ho intenzione di arrivare alla bomba facendo un foro nel pavimento, la microcamera farà le veci dei miei occhi e questa pinza del mio braccio", le spiegò iniziando ad attaccare i vari cavi e trovando una posizione ad ogni oggetto. "Non ho mai disinnescato nulla che sia stato incastonato tra due appartamenti".  
"C'è sempre una prima volta".  
"Come ti senti?", le chiese alzandosi da terra dopo aver attaccato un filo.  
"Bene", mentì la biochimica mentre dei fremiti percorrevano le braccia.  
Fitz la osservò, capì che era una menzogna, ma non voleva aumentare l'ansia che la donna stava provando. "Resisti", le disse solamente. "Tra poco saremo fuori di qui".  
Tornò vicino allo schermo e terminò di attaccare ogni cavo.  
Nel silenzio della stanza iniziò a trivellare, ordinando alla donna di avvertirlo ad ogni minima percezione proveniente dalla mattonella.  
Aperto il vano, infilò la telecamera, raggiungendo l'orologio della bomba. Girò lo schermo in modo tale che la donna non riuscisse a vederlo, non le aveva ancora detto nulla, non sapeva se era una giusta decisione, ma per ora voleva lavorare dandole la speranza che aveva perduto ore addietro.  
Prese il cellulare e compose il numero dell'hacker.  
"Skye", disse mettendo il vivavoce per avere le mani libere. "Mi ricevi?".  
"Chiaro", rispose.  
"Ho bipartizzato il segnale, sposto la seconda telecamera sui cavi, facendo luce. Dimmi se ricevi ancora il primo segnale con...", si fermò un attimo cercando un modo alternativo per dire "timer". "Il riquadro verde", concluse.  
"Ce l'ho", rispose ancora Skye.  
"Perfetto. Notificatemi ogni due minuti".  
"Ricevuto", concluse la donna prima di attaccare.  
Fitz fece apparire sullo schermo il timer, prese nuovamente il cellulare in mano e aprì anche lì il countdown, settandolo con la bomba.  
Si alzò e si avvicinò alla collega.  
Era giunto il momento di dirle la verità.  
"Simmons", iniziò abbassando lo sguardo. "C'è un'ulteriore cosa che devi sapere. L'ordigno...", prese un respiro. "E' a tempo".  
"Abbiamo circa un'ora di tempo prima che esploda", concluse guardandola.  
Non aveva battuto ciglio, la sua espressione non era cambiata, anzi, era come se nei suoi occhi si fosse fatta largo un moto di decisione.  
"Lo sospettavo", rispose. "Fammi una sola promessa", gli disse spostando ancora una volta la valigetta nell'altra mano.  
Leo annuì.  
"Promettimi che la manterrai".  
"Prometto", disse lui aspettandosi una spiegazione che non arrivò. Osservò la donna ringraziarlo con gli occhi e tornò al lavoro, non doveva perdere tempo.  
Ogni due minuti il suo cellulare si illuminava, due minuti che passavano troppo in fretta.

La porta dell'appartamento si aprì, facendo entrare l'agente Coulson.  
Mancavano solamente quindici minuti, lo sapeva bene. Non era ancora riuscito a girare la scatola per osservare l'innesco nascosto alla vista. Era una bomba a pressione, non poteva spostarla, doveva farla ruotare lentamente ed attentamente.  
"Fitz", disse Coulson ancora sull'uscio.  
L'ingegnere si alzò e lo raggiunse.  
Jemma sapeva benissimo quale era il motivo della visita del capo, non riuscì a percepire la conversazione, sentì solamente il collega esclamare "Ma Sir!".  
I due uomini si avviarono verso la piccola cucina.  
"Simmons", iniziò l'agente di livello 8.  
Lei abbassò lo sguardo e lo interruppe, non voleva sentire, avrebbe reso tutto più reale.  
"Non credevo che lo avrei ridetto, ma, le dispiace lasciarmi un momento sola con Fitz?".  
Quella frase fu come un secchio di acqua gelida per i due che rimasero immobili a fissarsi, anche dopo che Coulson si fu allontanato dirigendosi verso l'ingresso dell'abitazione.  
"E' ora di mantenere la promessa", esordì Simmons. "Vai via".  
"Jemma", sussurrò il ragazzo.  
"No", lo interruppe lei. "Niente ma, niente però. Vattene", concluse in modo duro abbassando lo sguardo in terra e strizzando gli occhi per evitare di far scendere le lacrime.  
Leo strinse un pugno, stava per ribattere quando Coulson lo chiamò.  
Si sentiva dannatamente impotente, di nuovo, ma ancora di più era deluso. Deluso da se stesso. Saltare da un aereo non era il suo campo, ma l'ingegneria, diamine, quella sì!  
Uscì dalla porta senza guardarsi indietro, bastava un minima occhiata per fargli cambiare repentinamente idea e non mantenere la promessa data.  
Iniziò a scendere le scale lentamente. Non voleva accettare la realtà, non voleva in nessun modo darla vinta all'ordigno. Non era una possibilità reale.  
Ad ogni gradino i suoi pensieri si facevano sempre più fitti quando all'improvviso si bloccò, si voltò e tornò dentro l'appartamento, urlando a Coulson di uscire di lì velocemente.

_"Ti prego, dimmi che sei ancora nel Locale Caldaia", esclamò un Fitz alterato nello speaker del suo cellulare.  
"Sì", rispose Jemma dall'altra parte. "Solito tavolo".  
"Arrivo", disse chiudendo la chiamata e riponendo il cellulare in tasca.  
Scese rapidamente le due rampe di scale ed aprì la pesante porta, entrando in quello che era uno dei luoghi che inizialmente odiava.  
Continuò a scendere, arrivando finalmente davanti al bancone del bar.  
Salutò con un cenno della testa uno dei suoi compagni di corso e raggiunse Simmons al loro solito tavolo.  
Si sedette su una sedia, abbandonandovici sopra a peso morto.  
"Allora?", domandò la donna impaziente, sporgendosi in avanti sul tavolino.  
Leo scosse la testa e sbuffò.  
"Niente!", iniziò. "Abbiamo provato di tutto!", continuò sporgendosi a sua volta. "Abbiamo calibrato le molle", disse alzando il pollice della mano destra.  
"Sensibilizzato lo stacco", alzò l'indice. "Aumentato e diminuito l'esplosivo a seconda delle vibrazioni", toccò al medio. "Ma nulla. Non riusciamo a capire come attuare il disinnesco senza il gancio di sicurezza", terminò tornando a poggiarsi sullo schienale.  
Jemma bevve un sorso dalla sua birra, pensando a quale consiglio poter dare al compagno. Non era esperta di ingegneria, anzi, però a volte riusciva a combinarla con la biochimica, trovando una parte di soluzione al problema.  
"Avete già programmato il piano di lavoro per domani?", domandò ancora lei.  
Fitz annuì.  
"Attendiamo le analisi dei componenti e poi inizieremo con i test".  
"Siete a buon punto. Sono sicura che troverai una soluzione". Marcò l'uso del singolare nella seconda parte della frase, perché è quello che succedeva sempre. Si creava un qualche problema e lui lo risolveva.  
Lui annuì.  
"Vorrei solo riuscire a capire come abbiano fatto a creare quell'ordigno senza apportare il blocco di sicurezza. E' un rischio enorme", incrociò le braccia al petto e iniziò a pensare. Era più forte di lui, non riusciva a spegnere il cervello._

Stava letteralmente salendo i gradini due a due. Rientrò nell'appartamento con il fiatone, si appoggiò alla porta di ingresso e la chiuse a chiave.  
"NO! CHE COSA FAI?", urlò la donna quando lo vide. Si asciugò velocemente una lacrima con la mano libera e attese una risposta. Non voleva che Lui fosse lì, non doveva essere lì, non dovevano passare insieme ogni singolo istante. Se ne doveva andare, il più lontano possibile.  
Fitz non parlò, si lanciò praticamente in terra, prese in mano la pinza e attraverso il monitor cercò di spostare il materiale isolante. Aveva visto un foro sul lato corto della scatola, ma lo aveva ignorato, adesso poteva rivelarsi la soluzione.  
"Non può essere un semplice foro!", esclamò più a sé stesso che alla donna.  
Osservò il cellulare. Sette minuti.  
"Andiamo, andiamo".  
Aveva introdotto un'asola di filo di stagno affianco alla pinza e stava provando ad inserirla in quel foro. Le bombe hanno quasi sempre un disinnesco rapido, nell'eventualità che qualcosa vada storto prima dell'accensione, soprattutto quelle a tempo.  
All'improvviso riuscì ad afferrare qualcosa.  
"Lo sapevo!", esclamò passandosi il braccio sulla fronte. "E' un filo di nylon! Non poteva non esserci. Una volta tirato il meccanismo si dovrebbe bloccare".  
Afferrò il filo con la pinza. Non aveva la certezza assoluta di quello che stava per fare.  
Osservò Jemma, che annuì di rimando strizzando il naso e sorridendo.  
O la va, o la spacca.  
Prese il manico della pinza, alzò lo sguardo e fissando la donna negli occhi diede uno strattone all'indietro e il filo si staccò fuoriuscendo dal foro della scatola.  
Un rumore di ingranaggi rimbombò per tutta la stanza, Fitz guardò il timer che si era fermata, Simmons abbassò gli occhi su una lucina che da sotto alla mattonella iniziò a lampeggiare di verde. La bomba iniziò a fumare.  
L'aveva disinnescata.  
Jemma rimase ancora immobile.  
"Ce l'hai fatta", esclamò fiera ma con la sua solita dolcezza nella voce.  
Fece un passo avanti poggiando il piede destro a terra, ma senza staccare il sinistro.  
Non percepì nessun mutamento, così staccò anche l'altro abbandonando totalmente la mattonella.  
Lasciò cadere a terra la valigetta con un tonfo, rapidamente fece altri due passi e abbracciò Fitz circondandolo per la vita.  
Leo le passò le mani intorno alle spalle e la strinse forte.  
"Ce l'ho fatta?", domandò ancora incredulo, ma sollevato.  
"Ce l'hai fatta!", esclamò di nuovo Jemma.

Le ore successive furono un caos.  
L'appartamento venne smantellato per estrarre la bomba e provare a risalire ai fabbricanti.  
Molti agenti si congratularono con Fitz, mentre Ward e May scortavano Simmons al Bus.  
Coulson fece rapporto al quartier generale, mentre Skye cercava di hackerare il circuito di camere di sicurezza all'interno dell'appartamento.

"Hey", esclamò Fitz entrando nel loro laboratorio.  
"Hey", rispose Jemma, seduta sulla sedia del collega.  
"Stai bene?", le domandò raggiungendola e poggiandosi alla scrivania.  
La donna annuì.  
"Un po' stanca", rispose sinceramente. Oramai non c'era più bisogno di fingere, stare in piedi per ore, con il peso dei D.W.A.R.F.s l'aveva stremata.  
Calò il silenzio, non era raro tra di loro, spesso lavoravano senza parlare e non provavano imbarazzo, ma questa volta era un silenzio strano. C'era la voglia di dire qualcosa, ma le parole non uscivano.  
"Ci hai preso gusto...", disse improvvisamente Jemma.  
"Come, scusa?", domandò Fitz non capendo a cosa la donna si stava riferendo.  
"A fare l'eroe", spiegò. "Anche questa volta sei riuscito a salvarmi", concluse con un sorriso.  
Non si considerava un eroe, sentiva solo di aver fatto quello che doveva fare e quello che la donna avrebbe fatto se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti.  
Prese la sua mano senza guardarla.  
"Sono felice che tu stia bene", disse.  
"Già, io anche", rispose lei ricambiando la stretta.

_Briefing Room_  
Premetto: non conosco nulla di bombe! Non so se la terminologia che ho usato è adeguata, ho fatto qualche ricerca su google, ma come ben sapete il web è pieno di cose giuste, ma al contempo errate. Quindi mi prendo una piccola licenza poetica in questo caso.  
La storia è ispirata ad uno degli episodi più belli, a mio parere, della serie tv "Castle" :)  
Voglio ringraziare la mia beta, per avermi aiutata su alcuni passaggi e la mia sorellastra, che nonostante non guardi lo show, sopporta le mie ipotesi, i miei commenti e le mie storie!  
Spero vi sia piaciuta.  
Ci vediamo al laboratorio :)


End file.
